NIGHTMARE TALE
by SLAYER66
Summary: Un combate a muerte la llevo a mi mundo, se quién es y de donde viene pero, ¿seré capaz de lidiar con ella? aún mas ¿podre siquiera tratar intentarlo? después de todo hablo de la Reina de las pesadillas Nightmare Moon, aunque yo tampoco soy precisamente una "Buena" persona
1. CHAPTER 0: PROLOGO

**_Arco I: WELCOME TO THE EARTH (BIENVENIDA A LA TIERRA)_**

 **Capítulo 0 Prologo:**

¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? Francamente con todo lo que me ha pasado en tan solo año y medio olvide que esto no es un Anime si no la vida real, que aquí no hay héroes o villanos solo gente que busca llevar la vida a su modo y según sus propias creencias, el bien y el mal son relativos dependen del punto de vista de cada uno, pero aun así quise creer que podía ser un héroe como los de los anime o mangas, pero fracase miserablemente

 **-Lo siento Nightmare he fallado, perdóname-**

Decía con gran frustración pues aun con el gran poder que se me fue otorgado, una maquina capaz de hacerle frente a monstruos espaciales y la capacidad de poder usar la tecnología a mi placer, fui vencido, por haber sido arrogante creyéndome invencible y ahora me encontraba herido y cayendo vertiginosamente en mi Valkyrie desde la estratosfera hacia una muerte segura a la vez que lentamente perdía el conocimiento a causa de las heridas mientras que todo a mi alrededor se desvanecía, pero justo cuando me estaba dejando llevar hacia la oscuridad sentí una extraña y placentera sensación de calidez alrededor de mi cuerpo

 **-Tú no tienes la culpa es la mía yo soy la responsable que esto esté pasando-**

Escuche una voz triste que claramente reconocía y entonces como si despertara de un sueño reaccione con brusquedad pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, al abrir mis ojos ahí estaba ella en su forma humana sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo mirándome con dolor y casi a punto de llorar

 **-¿¡Nightmare!? Como es que…-**

Pero antes de poder continuar la chica me acallo con un dulce beso en los labios dejándome impactado pero tras unos instantes la sorpresa, la preocupación e incluso el miedo que sentía se disiparon, cuando nuestras bocas se separaron ella coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla y puso una sonrisa triste

 **-Perdóname por haberte metido en esto, por mi culpa estas sufriendo-**

Decía tratando de no sollozar a la vez que lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, yo al verla llorar sin dudarlo la abrace contra mi pecho con fuerza a la vez que le devolví el beso logrando calmarla para luego mirarla a los ojos

 **-No tienes la culpa de nada yo fui quien lo decidió, te hice una promesa y no pienso romperla-**

Dije decididamente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y fue entonces que sentí una sensación de calidez mucho mayor a la que había sentido anteriormente pero esta no era externa, esta venia de mi pecho justo de mi corazón del cual salía un fulgor azulado pero yo no era el único, Nightmare también, de su corazón salía un fulgor turquesa los cuales se fusionaban generando uno de color aguamarina

 **-Acaso esto es…-**

Trataba explicar pero entonces

 **-…el poder de nuestros sentimientos-**

Nightmare completo, fue entonces que sentimos como un gran poder emergía de ambos, nos miramos a los ojos y al hacerlo nuestras dudas y miedo se habían disipado e involuntariamente no sonreímos mutuamente para luego dirigir nuestra mirada hacia aquel enemigo que nos miraba arrogantemente mientras creía habernos vencido

 **-Esto aún no termina-**

Dije con mi convicción renovada

 **-¡Tal vez puedes vencernos separados…!-**

Dijo Nightmare con una expresión confiada para luego mirarme con decisión a la vez que se sentaba en mi regazo y rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho

 **-…pero juntos ¡SOMOS IMPARABLES!-**

Expresamos al mismo tiempo que la nave fue rodeada completamente por aquella aura aguamarina y entonces todos los sistemas de vuelo y armamento se reactivaron casi al instante, al ver todo volviendo a funcionar hice uso de los estabilizadores al igual que de los alerones y los propulsores logrando detener la caída y mantener a la nave aun en vuelo, tras hacerlo Nightmare y yo miramos a aquel enorme lobo blanco que nos miraba despectivo y desafiante mientras que a ambos lados de él estaban los otros 2 lobos más pequeños que se mantenían a la espera de atacar a la orden del primero

 **-No debieron desafiarme nuevamente, debieron aceptar su destino y habrían tenido una muerte rápida e indolora, pero ahora les daré una muerte sumamente dolorosa digna del _Helheim_ …-**

 **-... ¡VAYAN MIS HIJOS! y ¡DESTRÓCENLOS!-**

Ordeno el lobo con firmeza a la vez que de nuevo ese par de lobos se lanzaron al ataque contra nosotros como un par de cometas cuya trayectoria cambiaba constantemente como si revotaran contra muros invisibles

 **-¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES!-**

Gritamos al unísono Nigthmare y yo a la vez que puse a máxima potencia los propulsores y la nave salió disparada como una bala contra nuestros enemigos

En nuestras mentes solo había una cosa clara, venceríamos a FENRIR y a sus hijos a cualquier precio

 **Fin del prologo**

Hola soy **SLAYER66** recién me recupero de un accidente de auto pero eso no me detendrá, aquí les traigo el prólogo de mi primer Fic el cual comenzare a publicar en **2016** esto a razón de que ya este recuperado al 100% aun así les dejo este adelanto de una vez les digo que es primera historia así que no esperen escritura profesional y si alguien no le gusta solo le diré **FUCK YOU!,** Eso es todo, **SLAYER OUT!**


	2. CHAPTER 1: TOY SOLDIERS

**CAPITULO 1 "TOY SOLDIERS" (SOLDADOS DE JUGUETE)**

Mi historia comienza un año atrás, en un día soleado como cualquier otro, no era para menos pues estábamos a mediados de julio justo en pleno verano, a pesar de ello tanto yo como mi equipo los **BLACK KNIGHT´S** nos encontrábamos en medio de una escaramuza en el bosque del municipio de **"Mineral del Monte"** en las cercanías del lugar conocido como **"Peñas Cargadas"** ya habían abatido a 3 de mis compañeros y solo quedábamos 2 aun así no desistíamos incluso viéndonos superados en número no la jugaríamos el todo o nada

 **-"Cazador 1", a "Águila" me copias… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Decía por la radio mientras me ponía a cubierto en unas "Peñas" a la vez que disponía de mi vacío fusil G36 de asalto y desenfundaba mis 2 pistolas semiautomáticas, el calor era brutal y con todo el equipo que llevaba puesto me sorprendía que aún no me hubiera desplomado por el calor

 **-Aquí "Águila" te copio y te veo claramente "Cazador 1"… …** ** _cambio-_**

Respondió mi compañero Efrén quien se encontraba camuflado en unos matorrales en la parte superior de una de las peñas más grandes armado con su rifle L96 de francotirador

 **-¿Cuantos objetivos quedan "Águila" y en dónde están?... …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Pregunte a la vez que amartillaba ambas pistolas y me ponía en cuclillas para luego avanzar un poco quedando al borde de la peña mientras esperaba su respuesta

 **-Hay 4 blancos "Cazador 1", 2 van juntos y directo hacia ti estando a unos 10 metros de tu posición, hay otro que ofrece cobertura a los 2 primeros pero está expuesto y el último está rodeando por lo que lo he perdido de vista… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Me respondió a la vez que logre escuchar por la radio que cortaba el cerrojo del rifle y se enfocaba en los 2 que iban hacia mí lo cual me hizo sonreír bajo el pasamontañas

 **-Entendido "Águila", sin embargo yo me hare cargo de los 2 que vienen hacia mí, tu encárgate de neutralizar su cobertura… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Dije a la vez que levantaba ambas pistolas a la altura de mi rostro

 **-¿Estás seguro que puedes con ellos "Cazador 1"?… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Me pregunto extrañado

 **-Sin problema "Águila", solo necesito que digas** ** _BREAKER_** **como señal cuando esos 2 estén a unos 5 metros frente a mí para que yo me haga cargo mientras tú neutraliza al otro, en cuanto al último que queda mantén los ojos abierto y si llegas a tenerlo a tiro dispara… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Le dije con voz baja a la vez que me ponía los dedos en los gatillos para disparar

 **-Ok, aunque eso de** ** _Breaker_** **me suena una palabra sacada de una película de acción, deberías ampliar más tu vocabulario "Cazador 1"… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Me respondió de manera burlona

 **-¡Jodete! "Águila" y limítate a hacer lo que te pido… …** ** _cambio-_**

Dije en voz baja mientras exageraba molestia

 **-Ok, ok, "Cazador 1" solo es una broma no te sulfures… …** ** _cambio-_**

Dijo en tono defensivo aunque pude notar una ligera burla

 **-No lo hago "Águila", ahora enfoquémonos en terminar esto ¿de acuerdo?... …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Le respondí con firmeza para luego enfocarme en lo importante

 **-ok "Cazador 1", estate atento ya vienen… …cambio-**

Me respondió y luego dejo de hablar seguramente estaba calibrando la mira para tener un buen disparo, por mi parte no tuve que esperar mucho ya que no pasaron más de 40 segundos cuando me dio la señal

 ** _-BREAKER-_**

Me dijo y al instante sonreí de manera maliciosa para luego lanzarme de costado y apuntando con ambas pistolas abrir fuego contra el par que tenía al frente

 **-Let´s rock!-**

Exclame a la vez lance una lluvia de proyectiles contra ellos y aunque acabe vaciando toda mi munición logre abatirlos a la vez que mi compañero neutralizaba al tercer enemigo dejándonos solo con uno

 **-¡Bien! solo falta uno-**

Dije a la vez que me reincorpore y rápidamente enfunde mis 2 pistolas vacías, para luego desenfundar de mi piernera zurda mi revolver Colt Anaconda y ponerme rápidamente ha cubierto

 **-"Águila" vez al último… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Dije mientras caminaba con cuidado rodeando la peña que antes había usado para cubrirme para revisar si estaba por ahí

 **-Lo veo "Cazador 1" pero la maleza no me deja hacer un tiro limpio por lo que no te puedo cubrir lo siento… …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Dijo con algo de frustración

 **-ok no te preocupes tengo una idea, veré si puedo hacerme cargo de él, pero si no lo logro al menos te lo dejare a tiro "Águila", así que solo avísame si se me acerca demasiado ¿ok?... …** ** _cambio_** **-**

Dije para luego enfundar mi revolver y comenzar a escalar la peña con la esperanza de que el enemigo no me vea antes de llegar a la parte superior de la misma

 **-Entendido "Cazador 1"… …cambio y fuera-**

Me respondió para luego cortar la comunicación mientras miraba al blanco y al parecer este no me había visto ya que no recibí ninguna alerta mientras escalaba, una vez arriba me mantuve en alerta mientras me desplazaba con cuidado, logrando divisarlo debajo de mi

 **-(Al parecer no me ha visto, ¡es mi oportunidad!)-**

Pensé para luego desenfundar el revólver con cuidado y sin hacer ruido mientras lo amartillaba para luego ponerme en posición y tenerlo a tiro

 **-Hey tú-**

Hable tranquilamente haciendo que volteara hacia arriba dirigiendo su M4 hacia mi posición intentando dispararme pero para su desgracia yo tenía la ventaja

 **-¡SAYONARA!-**

Exprese al instante que jale del gatillo 3 veces seguidas, y debido a mi posición y a que yo fui más rápido logre que los disparos le dieran en el pecho

 **-¡Hit!-**

Grito a la vez que levanto su arma en señal de rendición

 **-Equipo Alfa, hemos ganado-**

Dije satisfactoriamente por el radio y no tarde en escuchar los gritos de victoria del resto del equipo que casi hacen reventar mi tímpano por lo que tuve que quitarme por un momento el auricular

 **-rayos estos tipos sí que son escandalosos solo vencimos al escuadrón Delta de la "GAW División" no es para tanto-**

Dije mientras suspiraba un tanto cansado a la vez me abría el chaleco táctico, me quitaba el caso y el pasamontañas para sentir el poco aire que había en la cara, luego fui por mi G36 la cual me la colgué al hombro al mismo tiempo que enfundaba el revolver

 **-Tal vez para ti no lo sea Aarón pero para el resto sí, no olvides que apostamos para ver quién de los 2 equipos iría a la competencia estatal de airsoft-**

Dijo Efrén un muchacho de 18 años alto, moreno de cabello negro chino quien es el francotirador del equipo y que gracias a él y a su puntería innata pudimos localizar abatir a todos los del equipo Delta de la GAW; y como se habrán dado cuenta mi nombre es Aarón soy el capitán del equipo Alfa de los BLACK KNIGHTS, tengo 22 años, soy alto, de tez morena clara, cabello negro de corte estilo militar, si tuviera que decir algo que resalte de mi físico seria la cicatriz vertical de mi mejilla derecha y de mi eterna expresión de desvelado muy parecida a la Jean Reno, pero ya me estoy desviando así que continuare con la historia

 **-¡Oye! aunque lo creas también es importante para mí pero fuimos contra el Delta ya que el Alfa estaba en la nacional y de habernos enfrentado a él seguramente nos hubieran aniquilado, además cuando celebro tengo consideración por los demás y no me pongo gritar como idiota mientras tengo un auricular con micrófono-**

Dije un poco serio mientras ponía mi dedo meñique en mi oído como si intentara destaparlo mientras hacia una mueca de incomodidad

 **-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero vamos, tienes que comprenderlos es la primera vez que van a un torneo, aunque ahora que lo pienso también nosotros…**

 **…meh, no importa solo cuenta que vayamos ¿no?-**

Me respondió mientras se colgaba el rifle al hombro y se desbrochaba la camisola para sentir un poco el aire ya que también estaba acalorado

 **-Si así es, bueno volvamos con los demás a celebrar ya que tengo hambre y mucha sed ¿tú no?-**

Dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el campamento que estaba más adelante

 **-¡Claro que estoy hambriento! Y además sediento, hemos estado disparándonos par casi 3 horas necesitamos una merecida comida y un largo descanso ¿no crees?-**

Dijo el a la vez que me siguió el paso

 **-¡Si claro que lo quiero!, es más ¡lo necesito!, ¿acaso crees soy de piedra?-**

Dije un tanto cansado mientras lo volteaba a ver de reojo

 **-Bueeenoo, tal vez un poco-**

Dijo en voz baja y con algo de burla aunque si logre oírlo

 **-¿Dijiste algo?-**

Pregunte inquisitivamente

 **-¡No nada! ¡Apurémonos!-**

Dijo un poco intimidado y comenzó a trotar

 **-¡Oye! ¡No te me adelantes!-**

Grite a la vez que también comencé a trotar para seguirle el paso.

En ese momento no lo sabía pero solo unas horas después conocería al ser que cambiaría para siempre el curso de mi vida volviéndola bastante interesante quizá más de lo que hubiera esperado

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

Este es primer capítulo, como ven es algo corto y lento pero no hay de qué preocuparse conforme suba más capítulos estos no solo serán más largos si no que irán con un ritmo más rápido.

A pesar de haber dicho que publicaría los capítulos hasta **Enero de 2016** no pude evitar la tentación de subir este, el cual por así decirlo da una leve introducción de mi protagonista (quien como lo habrán notado funge como narrador de la historia) además de otro OC mío.

Espero que les haya gustado **SLAYER OUT!**

(Y si no pues **FUCK YOU!** )


End file.
